


A Visit to the Dungeons

by Doc_Ravenbe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Ul'dah (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Ravenbe/pseuds/Doc_Ravenbe
Summary: Teledji Adeledji heads to the dungeons of Ul'dah, his paid man having caught a trespasser on the Carteneau Flats. Is this something he can use in his grasp for power in the Syndicate? And why are the guards worried about this one trespasser now in chains. Maybe its something in his eyes...





	A Visit to the Dungeons

The hallway was dark, torches guttered as steps silently rang out. The guards accompanying Teledji Adeledji darted their eyes at each cell in the dungeon. The poor, thieves, murderers, there were many in the cells, but the escort’s destination was deeper. Teledji grumbled under his breath as they got closer to their destination. The guards halted. One of them looked back at his partner a little nervous.

“Come now you idiots!” Teledji complained. “Why are you wasting time I want to see this cretin that dared to steal from resources.”

“My lord, he’s one of them…” the guard stammered out. A Hyur of tall stature, he looked around before he could continue. “He’s a Ven.” Teledji stared at the guard, his eyes piercing him down like a dagger’s edge.

“A Ven Dunesfolk? You’re afraid of those old legends and nursemaid stories? Witch kings of Sagoli? The night terrors of Belah’dia?” Teledji scoffed. “You call yourself a Brass Blade? Show me to him now or I’ll have you reassigned to middle of nowhere! Or maybe you would like to tend to my hungrier pets at my personal zoo?” The guard snapped to attention. Fear of the member of the Syndicate had supplanted the guards fear of old stories. “He’s this way sir.” The guard pointed to a cell. There was a silence, as they approached.

“Oh, guests at this time?” A voice cut the silence, the guards stopped and Teledji narrowed his eyes. As the three looked toward the cell the torch lights the guards brought caught in the eyes of lalafell in the cell, making them glow in the dark. “So, it is true about Ven Dunesfolk eyes” Teledji muttered with a wry grin. The guards lit the torches near the cell and the hallway light up. The prisoner sat up on his bench. Looking at the guests visiting him. What do I owe the honor?”  
“You damn know well why you’re here!” Teledji shouted. “The Brass Blades discovered you in restricted area. My personal property.”

“I didn’t realize Carteneau was personal property. I mean didn’t the three nations declare it neutral ground after the battle that occurred there with the Garlean Empire?”

Teledji’s face burned with anger. “It’s been a year since the battle and the disappearance of the Dreadwyrm. Things change.” He knew this voice, from somewhere. “Step into the light so I can see the face of the bragging fool. I said come closer you damned night witch!” Teledji stamped on the ground. The prisoner came forward, his hands gripped the bars. He was dressed in rags and what appeared to be miner’s gear. Covered in dirt, dust and grease. The lalafell stared at Teledji, a slight grin on his face. One of the Ven alright, Telejdi thought to himself as he looked at the prisoner. He stroked his beard in anger and contemplation. He knew this person from somewhere. The prisoner was tall for a lalafell, pale skinned and pointed ears on his face. Small traces of blood on bruises from the guards were on his cheeks. His hair was dark but ended in red. The prisoner’s eyes were closed but he noticed a mark under the prisoner’s right eye. “I know you from somewhere.” Teledji muttered.

“I’m honored you remember the ceremony after riots.” The prisoner smirked his eyes lit up with a devilish grin. The right eye was white as ivory and the left red as blood. Telejdi’s eyes narrowed. “Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu. Oh yes, that doctores from the Order of Nald’Thal. I see that instead of protecting books you’re now robbing battlefields!” Telejdi cackled. “Were you low on funds? Did you need to scrounge up gil for the order’s library? What was so important for you to come in the dead of night and haunt Cartenaeu flats? Pining for your desert days?”

“I was there to honor a friend, then I ran into the blades stationed there.” Rarakurzu countered. “Showed them papers but they decided to tear it up and give me some fashion tips.” His chains rattled as he showed the bruises on his face.

“A likely story!” Telejdi scowled out. I can use this. Teledji schemed as he twirled his mustache. Dewlala will owe me. This Ven will owe me. I can secure more influence over that fool Lolorito! Teledji tried to hide his devilish grin. Footsteps began echoing down the hall. “My lord I tried to stop them!” It was the guard station outside the dungeon. Running behind two figures.

“What are you doing with one of the heroes of the Ossuray?” One of the figures called out. He was an old lalafell, but his eyes were stern, towering beside him was Roegadyn, skin red as fires of Ifrit. “Vals informed me that the good Doc here was making a night prayer as custom for his tribe when he was assaulted by your Brass Blades.”

Curse the Twelve, Papashin Teledji remember that tone of voice from the Sultansworn. “Shouldn’t you be out guarding the railways?” Teledji stopped. Did he hear Papashin right? Did he say Vals. Another familiar face, this one he knew immediately. Vals Goremaul a Roegadyn who was once one of Telejdi’s top loan collectors and had left him recently.

“I had given Vals here documents to allow some individuals proper chance to mourn those lost during the battle of Carteneau. When I was informed one hadn’t returned I made it my business. I can even ensure the Sultana hears of this. What do you think the Syndicate would do if they heard you had captured one of the defenders of the library from the looters and the former guild master?” Papshin crossed his arms.

That ceremony Telejdi remembered. During the chaos of the Calamity the former guildmaster of the thaumturges in the Order of Nald’Thal attempted to steal the library of its most valuable tomes, among those fighting back was Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu, rumors abound that looters had fled the historical section screaming of ghosts chasing them out and the Doctores was commanding them. Rumors also mentioned he gave the old guild master, Mumuepo, a solid swing from his staff after he found out what he had done. This is not turning out to my advantage now Teledji thought. He looked at the guards beside him. “Is what this man says is true?” The guards were aback. They knew the tone of voice Teledji had given. “Release this man at once.” The guards began to fumble for the keys. Teledji’s face was a mockery of apology. “If I had known this was the case I would have made sure you were treated more fairly. I do hope we don’t run into each other again like this.” There was a threat behind Teledji’s apology.

Rarakurzu rubbed his wrists as the shackles came off. “But of course. I would be happier to entertain you in the library of the ossuary with my friends.” The lalafell grinned slyly as he joined Papashin and Vals. Their footsteps fading in the distance.

Papashin escorted Vals and Rarakurzu towards the residential area of Ul’Dah. The two then bid farewell to the old lalafell. As soon as they made sure he was gone. Rarakurzu turned towards Val. His eyes were serious. Glowing slightly in the low light. “you were right about having two set of papers. Still, I’m going to feel these bruises for a couple days”

Vals laughed. “I’m sorry to have missed the fun. The rest of the free company made it back, three carts full of Garlean rubbish. You sure they didn’t realize you were out there for resources?”

“Teledji is up to something.” Doc retorted. “Something in there is way more important than imperial magitek. He was probably grilling me since they caught my diversion toward the Allagan ruins. I am pleased to say we did find some additional ceruleum engines and propellers from the downed imperial airships. I think we can reverse engineer them. It might take a couple years, but we might get the fifth airship ready for a test flight.” Rarakurzu looked out. “I think we might need to test in Coerthas. I don’t want us on the official routes just yet. Plus, we need to test for extreme cold and the lands around Ishgard seem to be getting more and more snow than normal since everything went to the seven hells.” Rarakurzu winced as the winds stung his bruised cheek. “I’m heading to bed. Working all night wore me out and someone has asked for me at the Ossuary. Never a dull moment.” Rarakurzu yawned as the two entered the free company.

**Author's Note:**

> The first story featuring Rarakurzu Ven Bebekurzu (aka Doc Ravenbe)! I have been told people really heard Teledji in this story. This story is set after the events of 1.0 but before the start of A Realm Reborn.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr March 2018.


End file.
